Super Sentai x Kamen Rider x Metal Heroes All Stars Featuring Heartcatch Pretty Cure!
Summary Super Sentai are made it at this world it's Heartcatch Pretty Cure! World Quotes Marvelous: Here we are Heartcatch Pretty Cure World Ryouma: Look it's coming from over here come on (Marvelous, Ikari Gai, Hyuuga, Hiba, Joe, Akira, Yuusuke Amamiya, Kenta Date, Riki Honoo, Alata, Doc, Gouki, Magis, Doggie Crugger & Yohei Hamajruu to the fashion show and open the door) Takagishi Azusa: Now well start the fashion show put up by the Fashion club and the Light Music Club! Hiba: Whoa, this is the day the girls went to the fashion show Akira: Yeah Marvelous: We have called this meeting to the Super Sentai about this world? Doc: Right it's that Tsubomi, Erika, Yuri, Itsuki & Momoka was here? Joe: Maybe Gai: Watch this take cover Marvelous: They won't hear you Gai: I know (Gosei Knight arrives) Alata: Gosei Knight are you come to us Gosei Knight: Yeah look (Sasuke & Tsuruhime arrives) Gai: Sasuke, Tsuruhime are you came to us Tsuruhime: Yeah and here's this Gai: What is it? Sasuke: That's the trumpets you must use this and We swooshs to find up in this stage Potpourri: The flower language for Aster flowers means a trusting heart. Sasuke: Ah ha Chype, Coffret, & Potpourri: (Screams) Tsuruhime: Gotcha Hiba: What are you three oing up here? Chype: We don't know we are watching Hiba: Yeah right Basco: So that's why huh who we you? Cobraja: Im Cobraja general of Desert Apostles and we are the Desert Apostles and just one thing Basco: Yes what's that? Cobraja: Can we all Desert Apostles to join with you part of the Dai-Zangyack Basco: Sure why not let's go (Burai arrives) Magis: Burai are you came to us Burai: Yeah look Gai: Whoa there good Burai: Yeah I know (Tatsuya, Yuuri, Ayase, Domon, Sion & Naoto arrives) Gai: Naoto are you came to us Naoto: Yeah Gai: Right can you transform Tatsuya: Yeah let's go (Tatsuya, Yuuri, Ayase, Domon, Sion, & Naoto take off their disguise off aand Naoto takes off his hat and throw it to the Super Sentai) Tatsuya, Yuuri, Ayase, Domon, & Sion: Cross Changer Naoto: Time Fire (Tatsuya, Yuuri, Ayase, Domon, Sion, & Naoto transform into Timerangers & Time Fire) Time Red: Time Red Time Pink: Time Pink Time Blue: Time Blue Time Green: Time Green Time Yellow: Time Yellow Time Fire: Time Fire Time Red: Mirai Sentai Timerangers & Time Fire: Timeranger Ankh: There Timeranger Eiji: Yeah Shotaro: By any chance, Did I say anything rude to them just before Philip: Yes you did Gentaro: Now were screwed! Hiba: Guys listen All (Off-Screen): Encore, Encore, Encore, Encore, Encore, Encore Hiba: Now let's show them to give them an Encore Gai: Look (G3 Princess arrives) Don: Saki, Miu are you girls came to us Miu: Yeah Joe: Can you three sing G3 Princess Rap Saki: Yeah G3 Princess: I do number 1 We are Princess. Love, Love, Love, Love, Love. There's an opening to your Heart. (Marvelous, Ikari Gai, Ryouma, Hyuuga, Hiba, Joe, Akira, Yuusuke, Amamiya, Kenta Date, Riki Honoo, Alata, Don, Gouki, Magis, Doggie Crugger, Yonnei Hamalrunn, Gosei Knight, Sasuke, Tsuruhime, Burai, Timerangers, & Time Fire are dancing)